


A Trickster's Fate

by emyy250



Series: General Gargoyles Fics [2]
Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: A free verse dramatic poem about what has been lost and gained during Puck's and Owen's time on Earth.Note: This was published on 12/5/2016.





	A Trickster's Fate

What sweet torture I endure only to wake and find what could have, what should have been are nothing but longings of times nevermore. What I once had, what I once was gone. Like a dream. A sweet and deceptive dream that I want to return to every night.

What painful comfort I face when I see my path before me. It stretches into the horizon, but I am stuck where I chained myself, inching forward so slowly. Many a time I seen beyond it before, but I wished so much that I could meet it. See it as who I was once was and not be afraid of what will happen when I get there. Oh, honest and bitter Time, how you make me feel so weak, so uncertain.

Yet I stare you in the face again. Daring, hoping, waiting. I have so much more than ever before. It is mine. I will not let you take them so quietly, so quickly. I carry it all so you cannot take the little I need. The little I am going treasure among all the regrets I made and am making. How harsh and unrelenting love is, it is what I wish knew before.


End file.
